Local presentations (also referred to herein as in-person presentations) often utilize an electronic presentation such as an electronic slideshow. For example, PowerPoint™ presentations are slideshow-based presentations which are commonly presented in front of a live audience. The live audience is often located in a common area, such as a common room, which is also occupied by the presenter and in which the audience can view a display which displays the electronic presentation.
In such environments, audience members traditionally provide feedback to the presenter by interrupting the presenter and verbally communicating their feedback. For example, it is common for audience members to raise their hand to get the attention of the presenter. The presenter then typically calls upon the audience member with the raised hand and allows them to communicate their feedback. This process is obtrusive since it requires the presenter to interrupt their presentation. Furthermore, the presenter must recognize that someone in the audience has feedback and then call upon that person to provide their feedback. In some circumstances, the presenter may not realize that the audience member wishes to provide feedback and may simply continue the presentation without the feedback from the audience member.
Thus, traditional methods of providing feedback during an in-person presentation may result in feedback not being received or, when feedback is received, the feedback may interfere with the flow of the presentation.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.